cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Emperor Dragon, Gaia Emperor/@comment-26696163-20160102042224/@comment-9693174-20160102184949
Mobile is bad. It was meant to be double negative. And I dun think highly of my abilities, and if you're taking my forum name to the literal point then you really should gain experience with the internet :/ You can attack with Spino withought the effect to force out a 5k shield rather than your usual 10k. You just lost advantage. Congratulations. Whoooho. ... That's some situational situation that isn't even good compared to a fully boosted collumn. So basically you hit for 13k, 10k, 13 to 17k and a VG 31k. Amazing. Good job on creating something that's highly situational and isn't even that highly benefitial. It sometimes is, for using Dogma, especially considering just how Spino needs to retire every single time it attacks or just won't force out as much shield boosted. Every single time. Otherwise, you'll hit for 15k boosted and 8k unboosted which can't hit crap and on the former's hand, you forced out a 5k shield when you could have forced out 10k instead. So you want to force the G1s and 2s out... Of which if you're playing a control deck they probably won't call them out since they'll be retired right away. And it rarely hurts to use a G1/2 to guard, rather than a G0 more. So... gimme an example for any deck that's actually highly useful with it? And for DI, the 8k still hurts. If you use Doreen, you need to consistently SC (which will depend on the deck... As in if not Amon will be hard), and if it's Masquerade, it'll be a beatdown deck most of the time which would mean that it was made to hit 21k with certain cards, so can't really afford to put it behind anything else. >Sinister Eagle >Singularity Sniper >10k Intercepts ... I'll take Alba, but what the hell is this... First of all, Singularity Sniper is horrible card that is not only an 8k that needs to hit the VG, but is completely outclassed by Photon. Sinister Eagle is also horrible... Due to the fact that early on, the 8k hurts, and even late game is meh and is completely outclassed by Radon -_- Finally, the 10k intercepts and Lightspeed Cheetah is an interesting idea, but Halcion would want to beatdown more. It looks like you never used any of those decks, and made a statement with them. Good Job. >Spell Hound ... Mignight Crow is borderline acceptable, but Spell Hound is just.... Sure, it returns a card to the deck, but Murakumo really has better options to run... >Armen/Malchidael ... Do you even... We are talking in a competetive viewpoint, right? What use is it to use a deck that is a terribad Regalie? Wver wondered why 90% of Genesis players don't use Lapwing? I gave my points for Circular Spino which I plan to repeat... Needs to retire 1 or hits horribly, and even then a 9k hits better. The only benefit of Spino in a G-Tachi deck is that it can hit the VG unboosted... Of which is highly useless in your Dogma turn (hell, unless you sacrifice a booster for a collumn stand, it ruins your chance for Dogma, and if you don't, you'll hit for 15k, forcing out 5k shield at most). And even then, that unique niche of hiting the VG unboosted is completetly outclassed by the GB1 12k attacker. All the examples you gave me for the Spino shenanigance were extremely situational, and not as rewarding. There.